


The Perfect Date

by Diana_Raven



Series: Hannukah Gifts [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Past Child Abuse, Stephanie Brown has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: Steph was having the perfect date, and then Cass wanted to go ice skating.





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasenna/gifts).



> It's kinda short love, but like, yknow when the story is over its over so *shrug* hope you like it!  
> Happy hannukah Ginge!  
> Gift Prompt: stephcass?

“Cass?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“We’re going to get me to the shore, and then? I’m never speaking to you ever again. Okay?” Steph said as she wobbled towards her girlfriend who was only a few feet away. But a few feet was enough.

Cass chuckled under her breath. “Okay, love.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Sure.”

The date had started off great, if Steph did say so herself.

They had gone to a nice restaurant with nice clothes on under their heavy coats. After they’d had a nice walk in the park. They’d stopped a few muggings, you know, the usual. Had a kiss in a romantic spot. Really, quite a grade A date if she did say so herself.

Then, Cass had seen the sign on Gotham Bay Beach: RENT SKATES—ONE DOLLAR

And now, Cass and Steph were in the middle of Gotham Bay in rented ice skates. And Steph… may have forgotten to mention until they were yards from the beach that she… didn’t know how to ice skate.

“You never skated with your Mom?”

“Oh sure! When I was _little_. But like, not in _years_.”

“Could have told me.”

“You were so excited… and I didn’t think that it would be this hard! You know, like riding a bike!” Cass raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. “You know… like riding a bike?”

Cass shook her head. “Never learned to ride a bike.”

“Are-” Steph’s eyes widened, “wow, you’re serious, aren’t you?”

Cass shrugged.

“Next time.” Steph promised. “After I get out of this situation and never talk to you again.”

“One more step.” Cass urged. “Promise. Won’t hurt.”

Steph stared down at the frozen ice between her feet. Miles below of icy cold death. Walking out onto a frozen lake… dangerous. Especially in Gotham. Where anything could happen at any time… any ice could thaw and break.

But Cass had promised that she would be okay. Promised that it would be fun. So Steph had gone. And now, miles above icy, generally permanent (though not necessarily) death.

 _Trust Cass_.

She would be safe. Cass was here. And besides, it wasn’t like neither of them hadn’t died before.

Okay Steph. Stop thinking about death.

“You’ll be okay.” Cass said softly. She smiled, and held out a hand.

But Steph still hesitated.

“I used to skate a lot.” Cass said. “When I was alone. It was easy to do. And… it was encouraged.”

“Why?”

Cass picked up her left foot and tapped on the blade. “Good weapon. Sometimes.”

Steph stared at Cass, unsure of what to say. Comparing childhoods with the Bats always seemed to end in a dark place. “Oh.”

“I like figure skating.” Cass said, changing the subject. “It’s pretty. Smooth. Nice.”

“Are you any good?” Steph joked, eyebrow raised.

Cass blushed.

“I’d love to watch you figure skate some time.”

“I’d love to teach you. But first, take a step towards me.” Cass smiled, and beckoned her with one finger. That smile made Steph’s heart flip flop. It made Steph’s trust fill in her heart. She would follow Cass anywhere with that smile.

Steph smiled back and took a careful step forward. The ice didn’t crack beneath her feet.

Cass continued to smile. That was all the encouragement that Steph needed to move her forward. Steph took another step. “You’re doing great.”

Steph took another step and heard something creak. _Oh no. No no no no no no nO NO NO NO_

“It’s alright. Just the air settling.” Cass whispered. “One more, Love.”

“The ice-! It’s gonna crack!”

“It won’t crack. It’s safe. I’ve been on enough iced lakes. One more.”

Slowly, Steph pushed off, her blade against the ice. Steph glided into Cass’s arms and the two let out a chorus of giggles. Cass pressed a kiss to Steph’s lips.

“Now ready for more?” Cass asked Steph.

Steph nodded. “For each step I take, do I get a kiss?”

Cass grinned back.


End file.
